Come What May
by melissarxy1
Summary: Completed. Set directly after the Opera, Shilo needs rescuing again. Graverobber/Shilo R&R please
1. Hand Me Down

Hand Me Down

* * *

_"You'll start to wonder  
If you're ever gonna make it by  
You'll start to think  
You were born blind  
From what I've seen  
You're just one more hand me down  
Cuz no one's tried to give you  
What you need  
So lay all your troubles down  
I am with you now"_

-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

The limo came to a stop and Shilo Wallace tensed looking around herself. She wasn't home. The door opened and a hand yanked her onto out of the street. She tripped falling to her knees. She stared at the driver in shock. He had a gun trained on her. "I'm sorry, miss," the man said. "I'm under orders."

"Please," she said softly.

The man stared at her for a few moments before putting the gun in his belt. "Let's make a deal. I'm going to close my eyes for ten seconds. Be gone when I open them. One." Shilo ran. The man opened his eyes and clicked on his halowatch. "Miss Largo, she ran."

"Good," Amber said.

Shilo didn't know what she where she was going. She just ran until she couldn't breathe. She stopped leaning against the alley gasping for breath. No, she thought, I was healthy. Slowly the blackness took over her vision. She saw some people ahead and tried to call out for help but couldn't speak.

Business picked up for the Graverobber after the opera. He couldn't believe what had happened. He hoped the kid was okay. "Gravey, I'm a little short today," a woman, his last customer said running a hand down his chest. "Do you think you could let me pay another way?"

"Cash only today," Graverobber said.

"But why?" the woman whined sounding suspiciously like Amber.

"Sorry, I have a headache," he quipped. The woman stomped off, presumably to find another dealer. Graverobber rolled his eyes and turned around, that's when he spotted the woman lying unconscious against the wall. He went to her and knelt down. It was the kid.

"Shit. Kid, are you okay?" he asked shaking her shoulder lightly. She didn't move. He checked her pulse sighing in relief when he felt it beating strongly under his fingers. He sat on his haunches for a moment weighing his options. He could leave her here and come back in the morning to extract the Zydrate from what would no doubt be her corpse or he could take her home with him. He lifted her into his arms and carried her down the street and to his apartment.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself as he laid her on the couch. "Kid, wake up." What if she died on his couch? He'd have to find away to get the body somewhere without being seen and- a soft moan interrupted his thoughts.

"What? Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment," Graverobber said. "Are you okay?"

"I thought it was out of my system," she murmured mostly to herself.

"What was?"

"How did you find me?"

"You were in my alley." He looked her over. "Jesus, kid, you're covered in blood."

"It's my dad's and Mag's," she said her voice breaking. "They're both dead. I'm alone. I don't even know anyone in this city."

"You know me," he pointed out.

"And you saved me again. Thank you." She started to get up but her legs buckled under her weight.

"Don't," he said. "Just relax for a while. What were you doing on my side of town?"

"The man driving the limo was ordered to kill me."

"You've had a really bad night," Graverobber said, impressed with her poise. "You can stay here tonight. I have a shower you can use when you feel like you can get up."

"Thank you," she said sitting up. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't even be helping me. What if they send somebody after you?"

He had thought about that but had decided that what was done was done. "There are very few people in this world who know where I live. Those that do wouldn't cross me. It's not a problem, kid."

"Thank you, and my name is Shilo."

"I prefer kid," he smirked. She got to her feet slowly swaying a little but managing to stay standing. "You need help?"

"I just want to shower," she said. "I think I'm okay."

"You sure?" he asked with a wicked grin. "I could wash your back." Her eyes widened and a blush stained her cheeks. "You never did tell me why you passed out in the first place."

"My father has been poisoning me for pretty much my entire life, I guess it's not completely out of my system yet."

"That's... really fucked up."

She snorted. "Yes."

"I'll show you where the bathroom is... although it's not like it's really hidden." He walked down the short hallway. "It's not much but the water's hot. I could get you a shirt if you want."

"That'd be nice, thank you," she said. He left and came back with a plain white t-shirt. She thanked him again before shutting the door. It was only when she was in the shower watching the blood wash down the drains that she allowed herself to break down. What would she do now? She had no one, she didn't even know if she could go home because of the Largos. She had no money, no skills. All she had was a place to stay for the night.

"Kid, you fall asleep in there?" Shilo jumped hearing Graverobber's voice. She shut the water off and dried herself before putting the shirt on. Luckily it came to her thigh. She came out of the bathroom to see Graverobber leaning against the wall. His eyes traveled lazily over her.

"What?"

"You have nice legs." She blushed. "Get some sleep. I'm going out." He paused at the door. "Did Rotti really offer you GeneCo?"

"If I killed my father," Shilo said sitting down.

"You have a lot more loyalty than most people," he told her.

"Would you have done it?"

The question made him pause. "With my family? Yeah, probably."

"I hate him for what he did but he's my dad. I don't want any part of that company. It's evil."

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "I'll be back later tonight."

"Thanks again."

"Just get some rest." He went back to the alley. Amazingly, his back was still in the dumpster untouched. So what did one do with a seventeen year old girl that the most powerful family in the world wanted dead?

"Graverobber?"

He smiled thinly. "Amber Sweet."

"I heard you picked up a stray."

"People do like to talk."

"I could make things very hard for you."

"I don't know where she is."

Amber sauntered up to him and ran a hand down his chest. "You're lying," she sang.

"Am I?"

"I want her eliminated."

"The kid doesn't want anything to do with your company. There's no point in killing her."

"Why doesn't she?"

"She's just a lost, hurt girl. She just needs to heal and built her own life. She wants nothing to do with GeneCo."

"Alright, Graverobber. If I choose to leave her alone do you promise she won't challenge me?"

"If I do you won't go after her?"

"I swear it. If she does make trouble for me, however, she's not the only one I'll punish for it."

"What?"

"I'm thinking you heard me just fine. Well?"

"So my choices are hand her over or accept responsibility for her?" Graverobber always looked after himself first but giving Shilo to Amber would be murder and he wasn't comfortable with that. "Fuck."

Amber laughed. "What's your choice?"

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," she smiled.

"I'll look after her, keep her as far out of your way as I can."

"Good. And honestly, killing he was only plan B." Amber waited patiently for that to sink in.

His eyes widened. "You set me up. You meant for me to find her."

"Oh, Graverobber, when a Largo wants someone dead, they die. I just wanted her out of my way. Plus, I saw how you looked at her."

He shook his head not knowing if he was impressed or just pissed. "You unbelievable bitch."

"Thank you." She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Power looks good on you, Amber," he told her seriously. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, I won't try to bust you but don't push your luck."

"Understood." She walked away. What was he getting himself into?"

"Are you open?" a man asked.

"Why the hell not?"

By the time that he got home it was well past two. Shilo was curled up in a wall on his couch shivering. He took his jacket off and laid it over her. "Don't make me regret this," he murmured. She relaxed snuggling deeper into the couch.


	2. These Hard Times

These Hard Times

* * *

_"We may loose our focus  
There's just too many words  
We're never meant to learn  
And we don't feel so alive_

So goodbye, these days are gone  
And we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Through these hard times"

-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

Shilo woke up hearing a male voice singing. For a second she thought it was her dad then reality crashed down on her. "Hey, kid," Graverobber said. "I have good news and bad news. First, get over here and eat with me." She crossed over to him and sat down on the floor folding her legs under her for modesty. They ate in silence. "Amber told me that she'll leave you alone as long as you stay out of her way."

"That won't be a problem," Shilo said. "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that I'm in charge of making sure that that happens."

"What?"

He flashed her a sardonic smile. "You're stuck with me."

"Fuck."

He snorted. "Where are you picking up that fucking language?" A small smile touched her lips.

"I could leave the city."

"And go where? What would you do for money?" he asked arching an eyebrow. She was silent. "It could always be worse."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Kid, I could have left you in the alley. I didn't. Let's just deal with the hand that we've been dealt." She sighed looking away. "Come on, we'll go to your house so you can get some clothes on."

She glanced down noticing that the shirt had ridden up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice."

"Jesus Christ, kid! Stop apologizing." He stood and extended a hand for her. He handed her his coat which was still lying on the couch. "Ready?"

"Sure," Shilo said. She followed him outside. She blinked looking around herself.

"What is it?"

"I've never been outside during the day," she confessed.

"Never?"

"Not since I was a little girl."

"Then we'll take the scenic route."

"What if someone spots you?"

"I know how to get through the city unseen," he shrugged. He offered her his arm which she took gratefully. "How do you feel?"

"Better. I still feel a little weak but I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"Good." He was silent for a while as they walked. "I figured that seeing how we're stuck together I'd move into your place."

"Okay."

He looked down at her and noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. "Then I figured that I'd murder you and hide your body in the basement."

"Okay."

"Kid!" Startled, her eyes flew back to his. "Pay attention."

"Sorry, I was watching where we were going. I don't want to get lost again."

He immediately felt guilty about snapping at her. He left her side for a few moments to grab a map from a shop that they passed. "This should help," he said handing it to her.

"Did you just steal this?"

"Yes."

"Graverobber!" she whispered harshly.

"Kid, I sell drugs and rob graves. Yet shoplifting bothers you?"

A ghost of a smile touched her lips. "When you put it that way it sounds silly." She kept the map. Finally they arrived at her house. As he walked in he was struck by how many pictures there were of a woman who bore a striking resemblance to the girl next to him.

"Your mother?" he guessed.

"Yes." She looked around as though seeing the pictures for the first time. "The den is through there. I'll be right back." He walked into the room. The furniture was covered in white sheets. It looked as though no one had been in it in years. Graverobber sat down and attempted to ignore the feeling of being watched by the large picture of Marni above the fireplace. Shilo came back in dressed in a t-shirt and a skirt that was too short for his well being.

"Your house is creepy."

"I never really noticed," she smiled. "I spent most of my time either in my room or in my mother's tomb."

"Have a seat," he said gesturing to the chair in front of him. "What I was saying on the street is that since I'm supposed to keep an eye on you and your place is so much bigger than mine..."

"You want to move in?" she guessed.

"Does that bother you?"

"No. You can take my dad's room if you want."

Sleep in the Repo Man's bed. "Do you have a guest room?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot-"

"Kid, next time you apologize for something stupid I'm going to take you over my knee."

"I am not a child!" she protested.

A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest. "Oh, you are truly precious."

"What do you mean?"

He looked into her wide doe eyes for a few moments wondering how to explain kink to someone as sheltered as her. "Forget it."

"Don't do that," she snapped.

"Do what?"

"Decide what I'm ready to hear. My father did that all the time, I know that look. You've always been honest with me."

"Okay," he relented. "Some people get off on being spanked."

"'Get off'?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Jesus, kid, please don't tell me-"

"Oh!" Her cheeks reddened as she got it. "Really?"

Now he laughed out right. "Baby, you have no idea." She blushed at this new endearment.

"Yes, we have a guest room," she said changing the subject. "If you'd like I can show you."

"Lead on." He followed her up the stairs watching her pale slim thighs as she walked.

"Do you have a real name?" she asked glancing back at him.

"Yes," he said shortly.

"I guess that's code for 'don't ask'."

"You're a smart girl." She opened a door and led him into a room.

"It's small but-"

"It's fine." The room was bigger than his old room, furnished better too. He sat down on the bed. "Let's talk."

"Here?"

He arched a brow at her. "Is that a problem?"

"No."

"I just wanted to set up some ground rules. I figured it would make things easier."

"Sure."

"First, we both have to pull our weights."

"I don't have a job but I can find one."

"Do you have any skills?"

She bit her lip drawing his gaze to it. "I can type. My dad would let me help with his taxes sometimes. I have my diploma."

"How?"

"My dad let me take the equivalency test."

"We'll work on finding you a job," he said. "Second, we'll share household duties."

"Okay, can I add one?"

"You'll be living here as well. Shoot."

"If you're... entertaining it has to be out of the house."

He snorted at her choice of words. "That's fine." He gave her a grin. "Why just me? What if you have someone?"

"Doubtful," she snorted.

"Oh?" he asked standing to walk to the window and open the shades letting in some light. "Has this house ever have natural light in it?"

"Not in a very long time."

"So tell me, kid, why is it doubtful?" He walked around the room taking the sheets off of the furniture.

"You're the only man I know."

"That won't always be true."

"I know nothing about men or relationships," Shilo said.

"You're seventeen, kid. That's a good thing."

"Oh, please. Tell me that you didn't lose your virginity before you were fifteen."

"Shilo!" he gaped before laughing.

"What?"

"That's not the point."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"I was thirteen," he told her.

"Wow."

"But you aren't like me, kid. I've lived a harsh life. Sex to me is just about the momentary pleasure."

"Isn't that all sex is?"

Were they really having this conversation? In a bedroom? "It should be about more. What exactly do you know about it?"

"My dad gave me medical books. I know the actions and the mechanics."

He chuckled. "There's a bit more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"I really don't want to have this conversation."

"Why not?"

"It just feels weird to be talking about sex with you."

"Why?"

He groaned. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I like talking to you."

What could he say to that? "Ah, fuck." Her eyes widened. "I'm going to go get my stuff."

"Did I say something wrong?" her voice was tiny. It was like there were two Shilo's. One who was confident and curious and the one who was terrified of upsetting anyone.

"No, kid... Look, I'll be a while, but I'll be back." He left.

Shilo sat in silence for a while before getting up. He was right about one thing. This house was rather creepy. She went room from room tearing the sheets down and opening the drapes. After that was done she started taking down the hundred pictures of Marni in all the rooms and halls. She left the one in her room up.

With a deep breath she walked into her father's study. She only remembered being in this room a handful of times in her whole life. She looked around. A medical bag sat beside the desk.

She took a deep breath. The room even smelled like her father. She walked over to the desk, on it sat an envelop with her name on it. With trembling hands she opened it. Inside was her father's will. She sat down heavily.

"Kid?" Graverobber came in holding a single bag. "You were busy... What's wrong?"

"My dad's will," Shilo said holding it out to him. He took it and read over it.

"Is there another paper?"

She handed it to him. "Here?"

"Damn, kid, you're loaded."

"He's really gone," her voice broke.

"Kid?" He looked at her closely. "Come here." She stood and leaned gratefully into his arms. He sat down gathering her onto his lap. She buried her head into his chest and cried quietly.

Graverobber rubbed back gently. He had encountered his share of crying women. Granted most of them were Z-heads hoping to score some more of the drug. None of them had ever tugged at his heartstrings like she did. She pulled away wiping at her flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to break down like that."

"It's fine," he assured her reaching up and brushing a tear away. "You okay?"

"I think so," she said standing. "Thank you."

"It looks like you don't even have to work if you don't want to."

"So what do I do?"

He sighed. "Kid, I'm not your keeper... I guess I sort of am but you have to start making your own decisions. This would be a good start."

"I just feel so lost."

"Well, you could consider college."

"College?"

"Why not?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get some food." She led him to the kitchen. "Can you cook?"

"My dad wouldn't let me."

"What would you do without me?" he smiled opening the fridge and opening it. Shilo didn't know and honestly didn't care to find out.


	3. Push

Push

* * *

_"She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough  
I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in  
And I don't know if I've ever been really loved  
By a hand that's touched me, well I feel like something's  
Gonna give  
And I'm a little bit angry, well_

This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you  
Around  
You don't owe me, we might change  
Yeah we just might feel good"

-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

Several months had passed. Shilo had enrolled at the community college. It was on the bad side of town and her last class ran until it was dark so Graverobber would meet her to walk her home, they'd have dinner, then he'd leave before harvesting. He was teaching her to cook, and how to take care of herself.

"How was class?" he asked one night as she put a pot of water on the stove.

"Just fine," she said. "How was dealing?"

He snorted. "Good." She smiled back at him. Living with him wasn't bad. He was clean and a good conversationalist. Graverobber for his part enjoyed living in a real house and having some stability. They sat down to eat. Through the meal she stared at him thoughtfully. "Just ask."

"Ask what?"

"Whatever you want to ask me." She looked startled. "I know that look."

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About Amber. Has she visited you recently?"

He winced slightly. "No. She has GeneCo now, kid. She doesn't need me anymore."

"Oh. I thought..."

"You thought?" he pressed.

"You two seemed to have a relationship."

"What Amber and I had was complicated. What it boiled down to was an exchange of goods."

"Sex is a good?" That was something he both loved and hated about Shilo. She was so innocent.

"It can be. That wasn't always why we'd have sex and sometimes she'd pay." At her arched brow he added, "for the Zydrate. Like I said: it was complicated."

"Thank you, Grave." She had taken to calling him that. "Dinner was great."

"You helped," he shrugged.

"I boiled water," she laughed.

"Don't belittle yourself, kid. That was water that I didn't have to boil." She laughed again. She had lightened up considerably in the last month. He still heard her cry at night sometimes but I was much rarer now.

"I'll clean up," she offered. "Have fun breaking the law."

"Thanks, dear, I always do." He gave her a wink and left. Shilo washed the dishes and did her homework all the while cursing her crush on the Graverobber.

A month later

_Where was he_? Shilo wondered. Graverobber was usually waiting for her when she got out of school. She had been waiting for thirty minutes. With a worried frown she started walking home alone. As she passed by an alley a hand grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Hey, sweetheart," the man breathed in her ear. "I've been watching you. Prancing around in those little skirts. Fucking tease."

"Let go," Shilo said forcing herself to sound strong.

"Damn it, kid," Graverobber growled under his breath. He had gotten sidetracked on his way from the hardware store. Shilo had asked him to fix the doorknob to her closet door. She was probably home, he reasoned. How much trouble could she get in if left to her own devices?

He walked towards the house pausing when he heard a man's voice. "Stop struggling."

_Oh_ _shit_, he thought. He went into the alley. He saw red. Shilo was against the wall, her shirt torn and her skirt ripped off. She was struggling as the man tried to pull off her panties. "Get your God damned hands the fuck off my woman," he growled grabbing the man and throwing him into the wall hard.

"Grave," Shilo grasped in relief.

"I swear to God, if I ever see you again I'll fucking kill you," Graverobber snarled, kicking the man. The man looked at him with fear and Graverobber kicked him again.

"I didn't know she was yours, Graverobber," the man said. "I never would have-"

"The hell you didn't! You saw me with her, Zeke."

"You know him?" Shilo asked surprised.

"Are you okay, baby?" Graverobber asked finally turning to her and wrapping her in his coat.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"Okay, kid." He turned back to Zeke. "If I ever see you near her again, if I ever hear of you even approaching her I will break your neck. Are we understood?"

"Grave, please," Shilo said touching his arm. She had never seen this side of him before, and although she knew that he posed no danger to her she was still afraid.

"Yes," Zeke said.

"Let's go," Graverobber said wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the alley. He didn't say anything the whole way home but she could feel his body trembling with rage.

"Grave?" Shilo asked. He unlocked the door for her. "I'm sorry."

He turned to her in shock. "Fucking..." he paused shaking his head. "Kid, don't you dare apologize for this." He sighed shaking his head again. "I'm sorry I was late."

"No," she protested. "This was my fault."

"What?"

"I..."

"Talk to me. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Am I a tease?"

"Are you what?" he asked incredulously.

"He said I was a cock tease. Am I?"

"I should have ripped his cock off," Graverobber growled leading her into the den. "Sit with me." She sat down close to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What happened was not your fault, Shilo. That man... he was scum, plain and simple."

"He said I dress like a slut."

Graverobber snorted at that. "Have you seen what most women are wearing? You're practically dressed like a nun. He just needed you to think you deserved it. No woman deserved was he was about to do." She leaned against his side for a few moments.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Go ahead."

"When I saw you with Amber you pushed her against the wall and had your hand to her throat."

"Totally different," he explained. "Amber likes it rough, so do I for that matter. That was just a game between us." He smiled faintly. "Trust me, Shi, stuff like that can be fun if you trust the other person."

"And you trust Amber?" she asked flatly.

He chuckled. "In some things." He stroked her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You saved me yet again."

"I can't let you out of my sight," he smiled. "Make me a promise?"

"What?"

"If I'm ever not there when you get out of class get a ride home."

"Oh, I have no desire to walk," she promised.

"Good. Let's get some food."

"Sounds good," she nodded. He made dinner himself. "You're the best."

"Yes, yes I am," he nodded. She giggled. He helped her wash the dishes. "I'm going to head out. Will you be okay?"

"Yes. Thanks for everything."

He smiled. "Be a good girl while I'm out."

"Aren't I always?" she asked giving him her most innocent look causing him to laugh. Impulsively, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Her eyes widened as he walked out.

By the time Graverobber got home Shilo was fast asleep covered in a throw with a book on her lap. He paused, smiling fondly. This was a normal occurrence. He'd get home from dealing to find her asleep either on top of her homework or with book in her lap. She seemed to feel his gaze on her because she stirred and blinked up at him.

"Hey, kid," he said lifting her legs up and sitting down so they were on his lap.

"Hi," she said. Her eyes narrowed on his, noticing how glazed they were. "Have you been drinking?"

"A little," he shrugged. "Shouldn't you be in bed, little girl?"

"I am not a child, Grave," Shilo snapped. With a smirk he slid his hand under her blanket.

"What are you wearing under here?" he asked stroking her bare leg.

"Grave?" Shilo asked as he traced circles over her knee.

"Yes, Shilo?"

"What are you doing?"

"I have no fucking idea. You have incredibly soft skin."

"Thank you." He drew the blanket up and laid an open mouth kiss on her knee. She gasped.

"I really need to go to bed," he said pulling away. She looked hurt. "I'm sorry, baby... You're so fucking sexy... I just can't do this."

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Not at all. What happened to you tonight, I don't want it to color anything between us. Plus, I have been drinking a bit. So I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed. You should do the same. We'll talk tomorrow."

She still looked upset but nodded, "Okay." He stood and held a hand out to her. She took it and let him pull her to her feet. He actually groaned seeing how short her night shirt was. "What?"

"Nothing, kid. Go to bed." To soften that he gave her a hug.

"Goodnight, Graverobber."

"Goodnight, Shilo." He watched as she walked away. "What am I doing?" He had been attracted to Shilo from the first time he had seen her hiding from the GeneCops. He had known even then that she was different. There was something in her that made him both want to protect and corrupt her. When he had seen her the second time he realized just how innocent that she really was. She was smart however. Not too many people would have thought to use the Zydrate as a light source. Even less would have had the guts to extract it themselves.

The part of him that tried desperately to fight his attraction to her hoped that she'd meet someone at her college. He had seen men looking at her. Naïve as she was Shilo didn't notice. If he was going to be honest with himself he was glad. He knew Shilo had a thing for him and he really didn't like the thought of sharing her.

Tonight when he saw Zeke's hands on her... he had come dangerously close to killing the other man. Zeke was a rival dealer, Graverobber knew that he had targeted Shilo because of her connection to him. With a sigh he went up to his room and got undressed before collapsing onto the bed.


	4. Could I Be You

Could I Be You

_"You show your pain like it really hurts  
And I can't even start to feel mine  
Well, I'm standing in place  
With my head first and I shake, I shake  
I see your progress stretched out for miles and miles"_

-Matchbox Twenty

Shilo woke up and started breakfast. After setting the table she went up to Graverobber's room. "Grave?" she called knocking. He didn't answer. She knocked louder and he still didn't respond. Shaking her head, she walked in and opened the curtains. A muffled explicative answered this. "I made breakfast and-" She stopped, staring at him with huge eyes. He was completely uncovered.

"Is the kitchen still standing?" he asked in midst of a yawn. He looked up and saw where her gaze rested. He had to fight a laugh at the shocked and embarrassed look on her face. As he watched she licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Sorry!" she said turning away. "I didn't think..."

"Its fine, baby," he said. Rather than cover himself up he stretched out on his back running a hand over his chest lazily. "Do you like what you see?"

"Grave!" she exclaimed.

"I like you screaming my name," he growled. Just his voice gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm going to go downstairs to eat," she said. She was blushing but he could see a smile on her lips. "Feel free to join me." She left the room. He stood unable to wipe the grin from her face. He threw a pair of pants on before walking into the kitchen.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked as they ate. She didn't have school on Wednesdays.

"Grocery shopping and cleaning."

"How very... domestic," he grinned.

"Sorry, if we all don't live the glamorous life of a graverobber," she teased taking his plate.

"Ah, ah, you cooked," he argued taking the plates from her. She rolled her eyes but sat down on the counter as he washed the dishes.

"That guy last night. You knew him?"

"He's a dealer," Graverobber said.

"Oh."

"Kid, you should know that he probably targeted you because of me. It might be better for me to move out."

"That's stupid," Shilo said calmly despite her momentary panic at the thought of him leaving. "What do you think would have happened if you hadn't showed up? That he would have said: 'well, since Graverobber isn't here I'll just let you go.'?" She touched his arm lightly. "He was scum remember? It's not your fault."

"Yeah." He dried his hands.

"Do you want to move out?" she asked softly.

"Fuck no," he said coming to stand in front of her. "Shilo, I love living here. The house is nice, my room is comfortable, plus, my roommate is hot." She giggled. "I'm just worried that what happened last night will happen again if I stay."

"It could just as easily happen if you aren't with me," Shilo pointed out. "Besides I'd rather have you stay." When he smiled she added. "You're a much better cook than I am." He looked confused for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. She slid off the countertop.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you for dinner?" he asked.

"Of course." He grabbed her old wrist monitor.

"Keep this on you." She took it with a look of disgust on her face. "I'll have the other side and if you need me-"

"I get it," Shilo said. "I don't like it but I get it. Tonight, before you go harvesting could you teach me how to defend myself?"

"Uh, sure," the thought had actually never occurred to him. "We'll start when you get home."

"Thank you, Graverobber," she smiled and walked away. Her shopping was uneventful until she was leaving the grocery store and ran into three familiar faces (so to speak).

"Shilo Wallace," Amber Sweet said. "You're looking good."

"So are you, Miss Sweet," Shilo said politely. Luigi snorted.

"Hey, some people have fucking manors, ass," Amber snapped. She turned back to Shilo with a smile. "Are you hungry? I was about to go to lunch. I'd like for you to join me."

"I just bought groceries," Shilo said.

"I'll have them taken to your house," Amber said.

Shilo forced a smile knowing that she didn't have any excuses, and that refusing wouldn't be smart. "That'd be fine."

"Good," Amber said. Two henchgirls took her bags and walked away. Shilo followed the Largos to a small restaurant. Luigi ordered for all of them. She sat between Pavi and Amber.

"It's quite simple," Amber said after their drinks arrived. "We've having huge PR problems."

"The people, they-a still don't think we're worthy," Pavi said.

"But they love you," Amber said. "So we want you to appear in public with us, on occasion." The waitress brought them their food.

"We would consider it a great favor," Luigi said.

"You-a would be compensated, of course," Pavi said.

"Compensated how?" Shilo asked.

"There's a pesky law that says that all graverobbers are to be shot on sight," Amber said. "We could change that so they'll just be arrested and if a certain graverobber happens to be arrested we'll let him go."

"How many times do you want me to appear with you?"

"Ten, maybe more," Amber said. "Over a couple months."

"Okay, as long as it's not when I'm in school that's fine."

"Excellent," Amber said holding her hand out. Shilo shook it.

"Pleasure-a doing business with you, bella," Pavi said taking Shilo's hand and kissing it.

"You made the right choice," Luigi nodded.

"Yes, we do hate to resort to blackmail," Amber said. Shilo's eyebrows shot up. "Are you surprised?"

"Just that you admit it," Shilo said.

"Unlike most people you know who you're dealing with," Luigi said with a smirk. "We don't need to put on our nice faces for you."

"I guess not."

"Thank you, Shilo," Amber said as they walked out. "This really will help us both."

"Would you like a ride home, bella?" Pavi asked.

"No," Shilo sad not liking the thought of being alone with any of the Largos. "But thank you."

"Tell GR that I say hi," Amber said before walking away. Shilo walked home wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Shilo," Graverobber said coming out to meet her. "Are you okay? A henchgirl brought the groceries... what happened?"

"I had lunch with the Largos," Shilo said and proceeded to tell what they had asked and what they had offered in return.

"I really can't let you out of my sight for ten seconds."

"Did I do the wrong thing?"

"You did the only thing you really could do, kid. And by agreeing without a huge fight they'll be more likely to fulfill their end of the bargain." He led her to the living room where they didn't spend much time. He had shoved all the furniture against the wall. "This does make it much more important that you know how to take care of yourself."

"Ugh, I hate this," Shilo said taking off her jacket.

"Me too," he nodded. "Make a fist." She did with her thumb sticking out. "Not like that unless you want to break your thumb." He took her hand and showed her how to properly make a fist. She tried to ignore how the feeling of his hand over hers caused. He then showed her how to throw a punch, having her hit his hand.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Not bad, kid. My next piece of advice, don't hesitate. If you're being threatened, strike first. No one would expect that from such a tiny little thing." She glared at him for the comment about his height. "Also, never forget the ever popular knee to the groin."

She cocked her head to one side. "Seriously?" she asked. "I thought that was exaggerated."

"If you get a good kick to any man's groin he'll go down. When he does you run like hell, he won't be very happy when he gets back up." Graverobber stretched. "Which leads me to lesson three: you need to know when to fight, when to run, and when to give in." She winced at the last phrase. "Sorry, kid, but you have to know that the time may come that your best chance of survival is cooperation."

"I know," Shilo said.

"Okay, grasshopper," Graverobber smirked. He shoved her against the wall and pinned her hands above her head. "What do you do?" She struggled against him but couldn't break his hold. "Ah, baby, moving like that isn't a good idea." Her body rubbed against his as she moved. She looked confused for a moment but soon felt what he was talking about.

"Oh."

"Oh?" he asked with a smile.

"Grave would you kiss me?"


	5. Feel

Feel

* * *

_And now you crossed that line  
You cant come back  
Tell me how does it feel now  
Its too late too much to forget about  
Cant stop now  
How does it feel now  
Im only asking because I wanna know  
How...you...wanna...feel_

-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

"You want me to kiss you," he purred leaning in close.

"Please," Shilo said. "That guy kissed me, it was my first kiss. It kind of sucked. I want to know how a real kiss feels."

He sighed. "First of all, that wasn't your first kiss; that was assault. Second, if that's the only reason, no, I won't kiss you."

"That's not the only reason," she breathed mesmerized by his blue eyes.

His smile returned. "Why else?"

"I like you."

"Come on kid," he grinned, "you can do better than that."

"I-I want you," she whispered.

"Do you?" he asked leaning down and sucking on her earlobe. She moaned arching into him.

"Grave," she gasped. She tugged against his hold. "Let me go, please."

"Not yet," he said. She pouted up at him. He chuckled lowly. "You're beautiful, Shilo." She blushed and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. He kept it soft despite the fact that he wanted to ravish her mouth. She returned the kiss awkwardly.

Shilo tentatively touched her tongue against his lips. He groaned sliding his own tongue against hers. The feel of his tongue stroking and teasing her own made heat pool in her belly. Instinctively, she arched her body into his. He broke the kiss, panting.

"Wow," Shilo murmured.

"Good?" he asked.

"Wow," she responded. He laughed. "Was I okay? I mean, I've never done that before."

"You were fine, Shi."

"Just fine?" she asked pouting again.

He grinned leaning close so his body was flush against hers. "It just means that we'll have to make sure that you get lots and lots of practice." Her stomach chose that moment to remind her that it hadn't been fed recently.

"Sorry," she said embarrassed.

"Let's eat," he offered. "We were supposed to talk anyhow."

"Okay."

He started dinner before turning to her. "Shilo, I want you, but there's a few things that you should know first."

"Like your name?" she teased.

"Hush, woman," he smirked. He sat down on the table. "Sit with me." She sat down next to him. "I'm never going to be the type of man that you deserve."

"Shouldn't I decide what I deserve?" she argued.

"We're getting there," he nodded. "Kid, I'm a bad man. I've done a lot of shit in my life that I'm not proud of." He gave her a wicked grin. "I've done even more that I _am _proud of. I like my life as it is. I don't want to change."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Shilo protested.

"I know that, otherwise we wouldn't even be having this conversation. I want you to know what you'd be getting into if you choose to me with me." He leaned back on his hands. "I like sex."

She laughed. "What?"

"Hey, all blinders off, kid," he smirked. "What was I saying?"

"You like sex."

"Ah, yes. I like sex and lots of it. Plus, my tastes in that area are a little... dark."

"Dark how?" He studied her gauging whether or not she was worried or scared. Her eyes were wide and she looked... eager.

"You name it, Shi, and I've done it. Any questions?"

"You used protection, right?"

He threw his head back and his head back and laughed. "Yes, I used protection. You're fucking adorable."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. You aren't bothered by any of that?"

"I don't like thinking of you with other women but no, it doesn't really bother me."

He smiled. "So earlier, when I had you pinned all helpless against the wall..."

"That was so hot," she gasped covering her mouth after letting that slip. He laughed, delighted and leaned in kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He growled softly rolling her under him. He started tracing small circles on her belly working his way upward. The timer went off startling them. He pulled away.

"You're a quick learner," he said sliding off the table.

"So better than fine?" she teased.

"You're getting there," he smirked back. She set the table as he finished dinner. "When do you turn eighteen?"

"On March 22nd," she said. "Why?"

"Kid, I'm eleven years older than you," he explained sitting the food on the table. "I'd like to wait until you turn eighteen before we have sex."

She blushed but nodded. "Okay."

"And that's the other thing I'm waiting for," he said. "Until you're ready."

"But I am ready," she protested.

He walked over to her, pinning her between the table and his body. "When you can look at me in the eyes without blushing and say: 'I want you to fuck me' you're ready."

"Um... dinner looks good," she said.

"Thanks," he said amused by the subject change.

On March 1st Amber was waiting for her when she got out of class. She was standing next to Graverobber. "Hello, Miss Sweet," Shilo said politely.

"Call me Amber," the older woman offered.

"Here," Graverobber said handing her a switchblade. "Keep that within reach."

"What do you think we'll be doing to her?" Amber asked amused. Graverobber simply gave her a droll stare.

"He's just referring to the fact that trouble seems to like me," Shilo said diplomatically.

"Yeah, we'll go with that," he said giving her a smile. He took her hand and showed her how to open the knife. "Be careful."

"I will," she said.

"Are you ready?" Amber asked sounding bored.

"Yeah," Shilo said. Graverobber took her school bag.

"I'll see you at home," he said.

"Bye, Grave," Shilo said wanting to hug or kiss him goodbye but not wanting to do it in front of Amber. He smiled and gave her a wink before walking away. Shilo followed Amber into the limo. "What are we doing?"

"Just going to a club that just opened," Amber said. She passed Shilo some clothes. "You can change in here."

"Is there anything in particular that you want me to do?" Shilo asked as she changed.

"Smile and act like you're having fun," Amber shrugged. "You know, you don't have to hide your relationship with Graverobber."

"I wasn't," Shilo protested.

"Oh, please," Amber snorted. "It's obvious, but if that's the way you want it. Just so you know what he and I had was about sex, drugs, and money. Nothing more." Amber watched Shilo as slipped the shirt on. "Granted it was good sex, really good sex but still just sex. Is he good to you?" Shilo's eyes widened. "I mean you're so tiny and he's... not."

"We've never done that," Shilo said.

Amber smirked. "Oh?"

"I didn't mean to say that," Shilo winced.

Amber grinned. "I think it's sweet. You're a virgin aren't you?" Shilo's blush answered that. "That's so cute! He must really like you." Shilo slipped the boots on not meeting Amber's gaze. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"A little," Shilo admitted.

"I keep forgetting how sheltered you were," Amber said. The limo rolled to a stop and the door opened. "Smile." Shilo smiled and followed Amber out of the car. She was immediately blinded by the photographers. Amber took her arm and smiled waving as they walked in. Pavo and Luigi were waiting.

"Ah, bella, you look ravishing," Pavi said kissing Shilo on the cheek.

"Thank you," Shilo had to yell to be heard over the music.

"Do you dance?" Luigi asked after a few moments.

"I don't know how," Shilo admitted. Luigi smiled, the smile slightly lecherous, and took her hand leading her onto the dance floor. He was surprisingly patient as he showed her how to move with him. When the song drew to a close Pavi stepped in.

"You are-a very good for a beginner," Pavi said twirling her before bringing her back close to his body.

"You two are good teachers," Shilo said. Luigi had maintained a relatively chaste distance between them as they danced. Pavi had no such intentions.

"My turn," Amber said after two songs Shilo started to step back. "No, silly girl, I want to dance with you." Shilo looked embarrassed but followed Amber deeper into the crowd. Shilo followed the older girl's lead well enough. Amber's eyes were closed as she moved. Shilo had never seen her look so... happy.

The girls moved together just touching enough to get the attention of the men around them. After three songs Amber asked Shilo if and wanted something to drink. Without waiting for an answer she made her way through the crowd. By the time Shilo had caught to her she had already ordered two waters. "You look surprised," Amber said with a smirk.

"I guess I didn't expect you to drink water," Shilo admitted.

"Never mix alcohol and Zydrate," Amber advised. "I did that once. Graverobber warned me, but I begged him until he gave in. I woke up two days later. Not my brightest move." She took a long drink. "What about you? You're... seeing the city's most popular dealer. Have you ever tried it?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. It's an experience but I wouldn't really recommend it."

"You're being nice."

Amber laughed. "And it worries you."

Shilo shrugged sheepishly. "A little."

"I'm a self serving bitch but if you're on my good side I'm a good ally," Amber said. "I see my brothers have disappeared again. Want to dance some more?"

"Sure," Shilo said and followed Amber back onto the floor. It was well past four when Shilo was finally dropped off. She walked in and smiled seeing Graverobber asleep on the couch in the den. She went upstairs and took a shower. Her hair was growing fast now. It was already three inches long. The bad part of that was that hair was now growing in other places. Shilo made sure that she shaved every other day, unable to take the feeling of the coarse hairs on her body.

She dried herself off and walked, naked, into her room to grab some clothes. "Hey, kid," an amused voice purred.


	6. Girl Like That

Girl Like That

* * *

_I put my hands around your shoulder  
You're saying you're scared is all  
I think I know too much about you  
You think this life would make me colder  
I'd give in to the alcohol  
I put my loving arms around you, child_

-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

Shilo yelped and turned to see Graverobber lounging on her bed. He chuckled at her surprise. It turned into an outright laugh when she ran back into the bathroom coming out in a towel.

"I thought you were asleep," she snapped.

"I was," he shrugged.

"But you come up to ogle me," she growled. He couldn't help but smile at her tone. His little kitten. She was either all fire or scared of her own shadow. He didn't know why that was so appealing to him.

"I figured fairs fair," he shrugged lazily. "You saw me."

"That was an accident."

"So was this," he protested putting on his most innocent look. She had to admit, it was pretty good. "I didn't know that you walked around your room naked." He sat up and gave her a wicked grin. "Not that I'm complaining about the view. Get dressed and tell me what happened." She grabbed a night shirt and went back into the bathroom to change. She came back out and he lifted a side of the comforter for her. "So, how'd it go?" he asked pulling her into his arms when she joined him.

"It went okay," Shilo said. "I had to dance."

"Awwe, your first dance," he teased.

"They were on their best behavior," Shilo said. "It was all a bit disconcerting."

"They have to behave now that daddy isn't around to clean up after them. They haven't changed. I don't believe that, but they have to be more careful now. Who'd you dance with?" There was a slight edge to his voice. Shilo's eyes widened. Was he jealous? No, she decided, probably just worried.

"Luigi, then Pavi," she said. "But I was with Amber for most of the night." She looked up when he didn't respond to that. He was smiling slightly. "Grave?"

"Yes?" he asked looking down at her.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I would have liked to have watched that."

"What? Me practically tripping over my own feet for most of the night?"

"No, you dancing with Amber," he said honestly.

She wrinkled up her nose looking confused. "Why?"

"It's a guy thing," he said promptly. She rolled her eyes at that excuse. "Come here, baby." With a smile at his low tone, she straddled his legs. "Good girl." He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled against his lips. She was getting used to kissing. She broke the kiss and nibbled at his jaw line.

"Is that okay?" she asked looking up at him with her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yeah, baby, you're fine."

"Good," she chirped. She bit his earlobe sharply causing a low groan from him. Graverobber did his best to remain under control as she nibbled and kissed his neck and chin. Shilo pulled back suddenly unsure. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You weren't... responding," she said.

He chuckled darkly and gave her a hard kiss. "I was resisting the urge to roll you over and fuck you until you can't move."

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "You don't have to resist it."

"I do," he said resting his forehead against hers, "for me. I already feel like a perverted old man."

"Ugh." Shilo sighed. "Is that all there is?" He looked confused so she elaborated. "Sex or kissing? The books I read said that there's more."

"Well, yes."

"So couldn't we try other stuff?" The fact that she looked directly in his eyes as she asked that convinced him.

"So you don't think I want you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah."

He grinned and took her hand and lowered it to his erection. "Do you feel how much I want you?" She wrapped her hand around him lightly. Her hands trembled a little as she pulled his pants down. He lifted his hips to help her. Her eyes widened as she drank him in.

"Do I meet your approval?" he teased.

"You're huge!"

He laughed. "Thank you."

She looked back at him her eyes still wide. "I've seen pictures, in the anatomy book my dad gave me, but you..."

"Keep it up," he grinned. "Every man loves to hear how big he is." She reached up and ran her finger tips over his length. His hips bucked.

"You weren't this big before," she noted.

"I wasn't this... excited before," he smiled. With a deep breath she leaned over his lap taking the head of his manhood into her mouth. "Ah, fuck, Shi," he groaned.

"Is this okay?" she asked her big innocent eyes meeting his.

"God, yes," he breathed. He had, of course, hoped that she'd go down on him but he had never actually thought that she would. He ran a hand through her hair and gently urged her to take him deeper. "Fuck yeah, that's it. That feels so good." He could feel his release looming closer and had to resist the urge to shove her further down on him. "I'm going to cum, Shi." This was all the warning she got before he filled her mouth with his cum. She choked a little but swallowed quickly.

"Did I do okay?" she asked licking her lips.

"Give me a few moments," he gasped.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm great," he laughed shakily. "You've never done that before?"

"Of course not!" she laughed cuddling up to his side.

"That was amazing, kid," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Good," she said snuggling deeper into his embrace. Moments later, she was asleep.

"Damn it," he muttered. He had been hoping to reciprocate. He considered getting up and going to his own room but in the end he just pulled his pants back up and turned the lights out. Minutes later, he was asleep.


	7. Stop

Stop

* * *

_"All the times I've given in  
You fit me like a second skin  
And one by one I will begin  
To wear you on the days I'm feeling thin"_

-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

Graverobber woke up on his side. Shilo was laying with her back to him, her firm buttocks against his groin. She was wriggling a little in her sleep and murmuring his name. He realized that his hand was cupping one firm breast and let it go. She made a small disappointed noise and he grinned. "Shi, baby, it's morning." He leaned over her neck and bit down where her pulse beat soothing the ache with his tongue. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hi," she murmured rolling over to face him.

"Morning, sunshine," he grinned. "Good dreams?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, shit."

"Every time I hear that innocent little mouth saying a curse word, it really turns me on." He bent back to her neck sucking hard on the soft skin.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"You gave me a fantastic blowjob last night and went to sleep before I could return the favor. Now be a good girl and accept your punishment." He gave her a grin which dispelled any worries that she might have had. She moaned softly as he sucked and bit her neck. "There we are," he said finally, sounding pleased with himself.

"You gave me a hickey!" she accused putting a hand to her neck as though she could feel it.

"Guilty," he smiled.

"Grave, I don't have any make-up or-" she poked him in the arm. "Everyone's going to see it!"

"I know," if anything his smile got wider. "You'd better get ready for school." Growling unflattering things about him she grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Feeling very proud of himself, he went to his own bathroom and showered. When he made it downstairs Shilo had started breakfast. She gave him an arch look but passed him his plate. "It's not poisoned is it?" he asked.

"Now why would I poison you, dear?" she asked with a smile. As they ate Graverobber reflected on this strange life that he had built with Shilo. It was better than anything that he had ever known. As with all the good things in his life he wondered how long it would last. As she went upstairs to finish getting ready he grabbed the paper off the front porch. On the front page was a picture of Shilo and Amber dancing together. He had been right. There was something very hot about the two of them together. Shilo came down the stairs in one of her father's turtle necks.

"Aren't you just adorable?" he grinned. "But I've noticed that you cheated." He winked at her. "We'll _talk _about that when you get home." He showed her the paper. "You made the front page."

"Yippee," Shilo said still blushing from his comment. She took the paper and read the article. "Don't people have anything else to do?"

"Of course not," Graverobber said. "If they did the Largos wouldn't need you."

"Good point," she grabbed her bag. "Ready?" He followed her out onto the street. He took her bag and wrapped his arm around her waist sliding a hand into her back pocket. Sometimes he was glad that she was as innocent as she was.

He was jealous, he could admit that to himself at least. Even though he knew better, he was scared that she'd decide that she liked the Largos' world better. He knew it was stupid but he also knew that all he had to give her was himself. Deep down he was terrified that that wouldn't be enough.

"I'll see you tonight," Shilo said. Graverobber was surprised to realize that they had arrived at her school.

"Be a good girl, don't give your teachers any trouble," he said. She rolled her eyes taking her bag. He enveloped her in his arms kissing her slowly.

"Bye," she said.

"See ya, kid." Shilo waited impatiently for the end of class. People recognized her now. She just wanted to go home. When class was over Graverobber was waiting for her.

"I hate the Largos," she said stepping into his arms. She buried her head in his chest. As much as Graverobber loved kissing her and what she had done last night, something about this position was just... nice.

"Poor baby," he smiled.

"Everything was just fine before," she said. She looked up at him. "You smell good."

He kissed her. "Let's go home," he said huskily. "I've been waiting to get you alone all day."

She blushed but smiled up at him. "Let's go." He took her hand as they walked. When they entered the house he shoved her against the door and kissed her roughly. To his surprise she leaned into him giving as good as she got.

"You're amazing," he said and ground his hips lightly into hers. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Please," she gasped and blushed a little. He lifted her into his arms. "Grave!" she exclaimed.

"Am I feeding you enough?" he asked. "You weigh nothing."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" she asked.

"Both," he smiled. He sat her on her bed. "Wait here." Shilo took off her shoes. He came back with a pizza box. They ate on her bed.

"So now what?"

Graverobber sat the box on the floor and turned to her with a hungry look in his eyes that she was beginning to recognize. "I figured that I'd have desert."

"Oh?"

"Mmm hmm," he purred. "What do you want?"

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"What do you want me to do to you?" He leaned in and kissed her slowly.

"What are my options?"

He laughed. "Let's see, first, we can just go downstairs and watch some TV and talk."

"I don't like that one."

"So you just want me for my body," he teased.

"Of course," she smirked.

"We could just kiss," he gave her another long kiss and broke it off with a grin. "Or I could do what I wanted to do last night."

"What's that?"

"Can I demonstrate?" She bit her lip, he was placing the reins into her hands, something he had never done.

"Okay." He grinned and kissed her, taking complete possession of her mouth. He ran a hand slowly up her flat belly until he cupped one firm breast in his hand. He tweaked one of her nipples and she gasped arching into his hand. He pulled away and tugged her shirt over her head. She bit her lip looking away.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"I'm... small," she whispered.

"What?" he snorted.

"I am, I've seen other women-"

He shook his head unbelievingly. "Want to know what the sexiest thing about your body is?"

"What?"

"It's all real," he said and lowered his head suckling on a nipple. "100% Shilo. No plastic, no surgery, just you."

"But-"

"I'm older and wiser, Shi, trust me." He bent back to her breast sucking hard. Shilo moaned. "You like that?"

"Yes." He lavished both of her breasts with attention while snaking a hand under her skirt. "Grave," she gasped when he started massaging her through her panties.

He groaned feeling how wet her underwear already was. "Do you want more?"

"Please," she moaned.

"Please what?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Please touch me," she begged.

"Do you trust me, Shi?"

"Yes." She wanted to tell him that she loved him but knew that love wasn't something Graverobber would accept.

"Good girl." He knelt on the floor and tugged on her feet until they were over the edge of the bed. Meeting her gaze the entire time he pulled her skirt and panties off. He put her legs over his shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what he was about to do.

He met her gaze as he leaned in and gave her pussy a long lick. He actually groaned at the taste of her. He licked and sucked at her clit. Shilo threw her head back whimpering his name. She grabbed he sheet and held it in a death grip. He slid a long finger into her. "Grave, please. Oh God."

"Cum for me, baby," he said, his voice a low purr. It was all it took for her to go over the edge.

"Graverobber!" she cried. He sat back on his haunches and admired her as she lay breathlessly.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Fuck," she murmured.

He chuckled. "I think the words you're looking for are 'thank you, Graverobber.'"

"That was amazing. I've never felt anything like that before."

"Haven't you ever masturbated?" he asked bluntly.

She blushed. "I have, but it was nothing like that. I never managed to... get myself off. I honestly thought that there was something wrong with me."

"I think we can safely say _that _isn't true." He stretched out beside her. He saw her gaze drop to his groin and ran his hand lazily over the prominent bulge there. "Do you want to help me with this?" She grinned at him and fumbled with his belts.

"I really hate these," she told him.

He laughed undoing the belts himself. "Better?"

"Much." She knelt before him. At that moment a voice filled the house.

"Shilo, it's Amber. Could you let me in?"


	8. Paint Me Blue

Paint Me Blue

* * *

_"There's not enough of me well,  
There's way too much of you  
I think I saw some happy people yesterday and that'll never do._

_There's never too much violence,  
Ain't it time we had a war  
You leave on your shirt and I'll be skins  
And we'll go flying through the door_

These are violent times  
And I only want to do my part,  
To sink to hatreds depths and smile at what we've all become"

-Tabitha's Secret

* * *

The stream of expletives that came out of Graverobber's mouth made Shilo blush. "Go ahead," Graverobber said. "I'll be down in a minute." She gave him an apologetic look before getting dressed and walking out.

Graverobber closed his eyes and imagined every disgusting image he could think of. Rotti Largo naked did the trick. He did his belts back up and walked downstairs. All three of the Largos siblings were there. Shilo sat in a chair across from them. Graverobber came to stand beside the chair.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We just wanted Shilo's schedule," Amber said. "So we don't have any conflicts."

"I'll be right back," Shilo said and left. He took her seat.

"How have you been, Graverobber?" Amber asked with a smile.

"Good," he said. "And you?"

"Fantastic," Amber said. "I'm really enjoying ruling the world." Shilo came back with a piece of paper which she handed to Amber.

"Do you... I could make some coffee or tea or something if you'd like," Shilo offered. Graverobber managed to fight a wince. He wanted them to leave.

"That'd be great," Amber said.

"Um, what does everyone want?" Shilo asked.

"Tea," Pavi said.

"Same here," Amber said.

"Coffee, black," Luigi said. Shilo left the room again. There was a long awkward silence until she came back.

"Tomorrow a restaurant downtown is opening," Amber said. "Can we count on you to join us?"

"Sure," Shilo said. She sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Did you see the article?" Amber asked. "GeneCo's stock rose already. We're planning a gala for charity next month. It's going to be huge. We'd like for you to be there as well."

"What day?" Shilo asked.

"March 21st," Luigi announced. Shilo winced, her birthday was the 22nd. "Is that a problem?"

"No," she said. A whistle was heard. "Be right back."

"She is a cute little thing," Luigi said his eyes following Shilo as she walked out. Graverobber tensed slightly but said nothing. Shilo came back with a tray handing the tea to Pavi and Amber. Once she handed Luigi his coffee Graverobber called her over to him. Shilo looked confused but immediately sat next to him. Again the jealousy came forth. It was tempered by simple worry, Luigi was very dangerous, after all.

"Grazie," Pavi nodded.

"This is fucking amazing," Luigi said toasting her with his glass.

Shilo's eyes widened a little. "Um, thank you." After a bit more polite conversation the Largos left. "I'm sorry," Shilo said as they carried the glasses into the kitchen.

"Kid, I believe I warned you about apologizing for things you have no control over," Graverobber commented before slapping her ass. She yelped almost dropping the glass.

"Grave!"

"What?" he asked innocently. She gave him a reluctant smile, sitting the glasses in the sink.

"I'd offer to finish what I started but I guess the mood's ruined."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away. "Well, the mood is back for me."

"Seriously?" she asked. "That's all it takes?"

He laughed. "And sometimes it takes less."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"That would just be really inconvenient sometimes," Shilo said.

"It is often," he nodded. He gave her a smirk. "Especially around you."

She kissed him running her hands through his hair. "Well, then, let's go upstairs."

March 21st

Shilo walked out of class feeling giddy. She had to go to the Largos charity event and by the time she got home it would be her birthday. She and Graverobber had learned every inch of each other's bodies over the last two weeks... She had to stop thinking about it, she had an entire evening to get through. "So, Shilo, what are you doing after school?" a guy from her biology class asked as they walked out.

"The Largo's have an event they want me to go to," Shilo shrugged. She missed the man's disappointed look. "I'll see you, Mike."

"It's Mark," the guy said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Shilo said.

"It's fine," he said. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye," Shilo said and got into the limo that was waiting for her.

"He was checking you out," Luigi said leaning back against the seat.

"Who was?" Shilo asked surprised to see the eldest Largo rather than his sister.

"That boy," Luigi said handing Shilo a bag. Shilo looked out the window where Mark was watching the limo and frowned. "You didn't notice?"

"No, should have I?" she asked getting the dress out of the bag. Luigi rolled his eyes. "Could you... turn around?"

Luigi stared at her for a full minute. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Nevermind, I'll just wait to get dressed. What time does the ball start?"

"In a half hour," Luigi said. The limo rolled to a stop. "The Genterns will help you get dressed."

"Okay. Thank you, Luigi." She walked out unaware of him watching her. The Genterns put Shilo in the white gown. It was strapless and came down to her knees. They put a little makeup on her before sending her back out to Luigi.

"Not bad," he nodded.

"Um, thank you," she said. "So, why'd you get stuck babysitting?"

Luigi snorted. "I wouldn't call you a baby," he commented giving her a quick once over, "but Amber was busy and didn't trust Pavi to get you here unmolested."

"Oh." They walked up to an office. Amber was coming out. She looked Shilo over and shrugged.

"It'll do."

"Thanks," Shilo said her lips quirking up.

"I'll take it from here," Amber said taking Shilo's arm. "Did he seem weird to you?"

"A little," Shilo admitted. "Why?"

"I think he's up to something," Amber said with a frown. "Let me know if you hear anything."

"I will." Shilo didn't trust any of them but knew that Amber was the most stable. Besides, over the past month she had grown to enjoy Amber's company. Shilo had never had a friend before.

"Good." They walked into the ballroom. Immediately, everyone stopped. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for opening you hearts and wallets tonight. Now, please, dance, drink, and have fun." Immediately, music started. Amber led Shilo to a table where Luigi and Pavi already sat with dates. Shilo was bored out of her mind for most of the night. She danced with the Largo's and with a couple other men. Through the night she kept glancing at her watch. At midnight Luigi pulled her aside.

"My lawyer found something interesting," he told her. "You still own GeneCo."

"I told Amber, I don't want it," Shilo said.

Luigi smiled. "Shilo, this isn't about what _you _want. It's about what _I _want."

"And what do you want?"

"Two things. First I want my father's company, it's supposed to be mine, I'm the oldest."

"And second?"

"The second will help me get the first. I want you Shilo. I want you as my wife."

"What?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll agree."

"I... I can't marry you!" she gaped.

"Oh, sweetheart, you can and you will. I can make your life a living hell. I can destroy you." He leaned in close. "You will marry me. I'll take the company. We'll have oh... two years of wedded bliss then you can go on your way."

"But... I'm in a relationship."

"With a man who's name you don't even know. Please, Shilo. He doesn't care about you. He just wants your body and your home. You're nothing to him. You've seen the type of women he goes for."

He pointed to where Amber was standing with a group of women. He lightly pushed her into another room and kicked the door shut behind him. Shilo looked around herself. There was another door but she'd have to get away from Luigi to use it. "I just want to go back to my life."

"And when I'm done with you, you can," he said. "This could be good for both of us. I'll get what I want and you get-"

"You have nothing that I want," Shilo snapped. His eyes flashed and he grabbed her and turned shoving her against the wall.

"I wouldn't test me if I were you," Luigi growled. "You have no idea of what I'm capable of."

"Fuck you."

"I thought we'd wait until we got married but if that's what you want." He kissed her forcing her mouth open with his. She whimpered struggling. He pulled away. "Mmm... this is gonna be good." She quickly raised her knee catching him in the groin. She turned and ran.


	9. All That I Am

All That I Am

_

* * *

_

_I am the white dove for a soldier  
Ever marching as to war  
I would give my life to save you  
I stand guarding at your door  
I give you all that I am_

_I am the one winged bird for flying  
Sinking quickly to the ground  
I am the blind man for a watchdog  
I am prime for giving in  
I'll show you all that I am_

_And I breathe so you breathe  
Let me stand so you'll stand  
With all that I am_

_-Rob Thomas_

_

* * *

_

Shilo found a couple on their way out. "Excuse me?" she called. They paused. "I hate to be any trouble but could you give me a ride home?"

"You're Shilo Wallace," the woman said.

"Yeah," Shilo said. "I'm not feeling well and I didn't want to bother anyone..."

"Sure, we can drop you off," the man said. Shilo was still shaking by the time that she got to the house. What was she going to do? Luigi was right, he could make her life a living hell. That's not even counting what he could do to Graverobber. She suddenly realized what she had to do. She walked into the house. Graverobber was stretched out on the couch reading.

"You aren't out?" she said surprised.

"Clearly," he said smiling and putting the book down. She walked over to him and straddled his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Graverobber," Shilo purred looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Shi?" Graverobber asked.

"I want you to fuck me," she smiled. She didn't know what would happen after tonight, but she knew that Luigi wouldn't let what she did go unpunished.

"Shi, are you okay, baby?"

"Yes," she lied kissing him slowly. "Let's go upstairs."

"As you wish," he grinned standing and lifting her into his arms.

"You enjoy carrying me," she smiled.

"Well, yeah, I kinda do," he shrugged. Soon they were in her room. He sat her on the bed. She slid the dress off finding herself shaking a little. "I'm going to ask this once and only once," Graverobber said. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she smiled. He smiled and stripped his clothes off. "You are so hot."

He laughed. "You're not bad yourself, Shi," he said. He climbed over her and kissed her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Already his body was ready to take her. He had to resist the urge to skip to the main event. This was her first time, he would make it good.

He ran his hand down and cupped her breast tweaking the nipple. Shilo gasped arching her body into his. He broke the kiss and moved down to suckle her breasts. Shilo felt the pull all the way to her pelvis. "Grave..."

"Patience, babe." He nibbled his way down her flat stomach until he reached the juncture of her thighs. He licked and nibbled until she was thrashing and whimpering.

"Please, now!"

"What do you want, Shilo?" he asked climbing over her.

"I want you to fuck me," she repeated. "Now would be nice." He laughed. Watching her face carefully he slowly slid into her. She whimpered recoiling a bit.

"Shh," he said nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. "It's going to hurt but I'm going to go slow. You just have to trust me. I'll make it up to you." Tears filled her eyes, he thought it was from the pain and kissed her tenderly as he broke through her hymen.

"Shit," she murmured.

"Fucking hell, Shi," he groaned. "You have no idea how good you feel." He nibbled on her earlobe. "You're so fucking tight."

"Do something," she ordered when he didn't move.

"Thank you," he said kissing her neck sweetly as he pulled out slowly and slid back into her.

"Oh," she murmured in surprise as the ache faded slightly.

"Fuck yes." He kept a steady pace despite wanting nothing more than to pound her into the mattress.

"More."

"More what?" he teased nibbling on her neck.

"Harder, faster, I don't care, just more."

He laughed, startled. "You are so amazing." He slid out and plunged back into her. She gasped wrapping her legs around him. Her hands roamed down his back before clutching his ass. He chuckled lowly. He adjusted his angle so he was hitting her clit with every thrust.

"Yes..."

"Fuck, Shi, I'm going to cum."

"Graverobber!" She clenched around him and he couldn't hold out any longer. He came with a groan.

"James," he said after rolling off of her.

"What?" she asked

"My name, is... or was James."

"James?" Shilo asked cocking her head to one side. James was so... ordinary.

"Yeah, not exactly scary, huh?"

"I like it," she grinned. "Can I tell you something without you getting all weird?"

"Go ahead."

"I love you, Gr- James."

He raised up slightly to look down at her. "You love me?"

"I do."

"I care about you a lot, Shilo. I just-"

She laughed softly cuddling up to his chest. "Don't ruin it. Accept that I love you and be quiet."

"Yes, ma'am. What happened tonight?"

"The usual Largo shit," she said and yawned.

"You are getting quite the mouth on you, Miss Wallace," he laughed. He settled back and closed his eyes. She nuzzled her face against his chest listening to the sound of his heart beating. Soon the sound of his soft snore began. She gently detangled herself from his arms and went into the bathroom cleaning herself up and getting dressed.

She packed a small bag and wrote out two notes. One for Graverobber and one for Amber. "I'm sorry," she whispered kissing him on the forehead and sitting the halowatch and the letters on the nightstand. Grabbing her emergency funds she left.


	10. Busted

Author's Note- I am so sorry that this took so long. I'm a bad, bad author. I'm not a hundred percent comfortable with this chapter, hopefully it's okay.

* * *

Busted

* * *

_"I dreamed that the world was crumbling down  
We sat on my back porch and watched it  
I dreamed that the buildings all fell down  
We sat on my back porch and watched it  
In my head I heard the sound  
Like fifteen strangers dancing_

But oh how I want you to know me  
Oh how I want you to know me  
Oh how I wish I was somebody else, baby  
Oh how I wish you could own me

_Love don't change, don't come around here  
Don't wear my heart on your sleeve  
Like a high school letter  
Don't strain, cuz nothing ever comes from it  
And the people we've become, well  
They've never been the people who we are"  
_-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

Graverobber woke up alone. He frowned looking around himself. "Shilo?" he called with a yawn. He threw his pants on and walked downstairs. She wasn't in the kitchen or the den. There was a banging on the door. _Maybe she went out and forgot her key_, he thought. He opened the door and Amber brushed him aside and walked in.

"Where the fuck is she?" she demanded.

"That's an extremely good question," Graverobber said starting to get worried. "Wait here." He walked upstairs unsurprised when Amber followed him. He went back to Shilo's room. This time he immediately noticed the halowatch on the table with the letters under it. "Oh, fuck no."

"What?" Amber asked.

"Here," Graverobber said passing Amber her letter.

"What is this?"

"A letter, I assume you can read."

"Of course I can read!"

"Then read it," he said opening his own letter.

Graverobber,

I'm so sorry I couldn't be stronger. You said I needed to know when to run. This definitely one of those times. Last night I realized something, you and I can never be. The world won't let us. I love you, but after what happened I realize that I can't allow you to take care of me any longer. Nor can I take the chance that you'll be hurt in my place.

I want you to know that the last couple months that I spent with you were the happiest of my life.

I love you so much,

Shilo

Amber was staring at her letter, her expression vacant. "What happened last night?" Graverobber asked.

"I'm not really sure," Amber said. Her eyes hardened. "But I know it involves Luigi."

"How attached are you to your brother?" Graverobber inquired.

"What are you planning on doing?" Amber asked.

"Finding out what he did to make her run," Graverobber said sliding a clean shirt on. "Maybe killing him. I haven't decided."

"I can get you in," Amber said.

"You're offering to help me?" Amber nodded. "Why?"

"He's planning something to take my company," Amber said. "And she called me her friend." The blank look came back over Amber's face. "No one ever did that before."

"Let's go." Security waved them through and Amber led Graverobber up to Luigi's office.

Standing outside they could hear Luigi yelling. "How in the hell did you lose her? I told you she was to be watched!"

"What are you-a doing sista?" Pavi asked walking over.

"Shh," Amber said harshly. She suddenly perked up. "Pavi, how much do you want that PR job?"

"What do you want?" Pavi asked suspiciously.

"Just to ask Luigi if he's seen Shilo," Amber shrugged.

"Should-a I be worried?" Pavi asked.

"It's Luigi, you should always be worried," Amber pointed out. She handed him a small recording device. "Keep this turned on."

"Good point." Pavi nodded and knocked and Amber drug Graverobber around a corner.

Luigi opened the door. "What in the fuck do you want?"

"Nice to-a see you-a too-a brotha," Pavi said.

"Hurry, I have an important phone call."

"Amber and I were-a looking for the-a little bella," Pavi said smoothly. "No one has-a seen her since last night."

"And?" Luigi said "Try Graverobber, why would I know where she is?"

"He hasn't seen-a her," Pavi said. "Don't you-a think that we-a tried him already? As far as we-a can tell you-a were the last to see her."

"Fuck off, Pavi, I haven't seen her since last night."

"What did-a you two discuss last night?"

"A business proposition," Luigi said. "Now go the fuck away." He slammed the door shut. Pavi walked over to Amber and Graverobber.

"You're a very good liar," Graverobber said.

"That is why I-a will so good in-a my new position," Pavi said. He handed Amber the device. "Have fun."

"Can I go in there now?" Graverobber asked.

"Go for it," Amber nodded. Graverobber kicked the door open.

"What the-?" was all Luigi got out before Graverobber grabbed him and slammed him down onto his desk.

"What did you do?" he snarled.

"Fuck you," Luigi snapped.

"Now really isn't a good time to test me." He used the hand that wasn't holding Luigi down to grabbed his knife and put it to the older man's throat. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to your precious little slut," Luigi snapped. Graverobber calmly stabbed the other man in the shoulder.

"What was that?" he asked coolly. Luigi just glared at him. "I can do this all night, but somehow I don't think you can. Now, what did you do?"

"I told her I wanted to marry her."

"Keep going," Graverobber snapped.

Luigi's eyes narrowed. "I simply told her that it was in her best interest to say yes."

"Anything else?" Graverobber asked putting pressure on the wound. "Think carefully."

"I kissed her. That was it. The bitch kicked me in the balls and ran." Graverobber almost smiled knowing that his lessons had come in handy. Instead he slammed Luigi's head against the desk and let the now unconscious man crumple to the ground.

"You aren't going to kill him?" Amber almost sounded disappointed.

"How in the hell do I find her?" Graverobber asked, mostly to himself.

"You love her," Amber said surprised.

"Thanks for your help," Graverobber said. "I need to go."

"I can make a phone call to the ferries and see if they've seen her," Amber offered. Graverobber nodded and followed Amber to her office.


	11. Million Miles

Author's Note- Wow, my first Grilo story and it's done. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Million Miles

_"Can you roll down the window, can I have a cigarette  
Can I sweep you for forgiveness,  
Can I sweep you for regret  
And can you drive a little faster, to clear my head_

_Can you see that I've been crying, can you tell that I've been alone  
Can we walk the streets at the same time, I don't mind  
I'll be quiet and no one will know  
And can you drive a little faster, take me home_

_These are the days that make up the lifetimes  
These are the clothes that I wear  
And this is the only thing I wanted more than anything_

I wanna fall, at a million miles an hour with people and  
Little picture radios, and I'm smiling but I'm  
Trying hard not to smile  
And I crave for the little conversation  
And the way you toss your hair back, you're beautiful  
And it suits me fine"

-Tabitha's Secret

* * *

Five months later

Shilo put a hand to her burgeoning belly as she stood and walked over to the copy machine. She had managed to find work as a secretary in a doctor's office. They had been amazingly good to her, especially after she had discovered that she was pregnant. That news had come at the same time as the news about Luigi's incarceration. She just didn't feel as though she could go back now. She rubbed her belly at the thought. She knew very well how Graverobber felt about kids.

"Go home," the head nurse ordered. "You look exhausted. Go home and get some sleep, that's an order."

"Yes, ma'am," Shilo said with a weak smile. She got her coat and left stepping out into the cool Colorado air. She walked to her small apartment and laid down on the couch, quickly falling asleep.

Graverobber stood in front of the small dank building. With Amber's connections he had finally found her. He stood outside wondering if she even wanted him now. She had to know that the threat was gone. Why hadn't she contacted him? He took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. He picked the lock to her room and walked in.

"Awwe, fuck, Shi," he murmured. He knelt down in front of her. How could he have been so stupid? He was old enough to know better. He stared at her for a few minutes not knowing what to do.

Part of him wanted to get up and run. He couldn't do that, though. Five minutes passed as he just watched her. He took a deep breath and reached out stroking her hair. Shilo opened her eyes and gasped.

"Hey, kid," he said softly.

"Graverobber?" Shilo asked softly. "I don't… how did you… I-" He leaned in and kissed her softly sufficiently silencing all of her thoughts.

"I'd ask how you've been but I can see the answer to that," he touch her belly yanking his hand back when the baby kicked.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt… then I found out about being pregnant." She sniffled. "I just couldn't go back and have you reject me or-" He kissed her again.

"Don't be stupid."

"But… you don't want kids."

"Shilo, if I'm going to be perfectly honest, I didn't want to fall in love either, but I did."

"You-"

"Yes, I love you, Shilo. It was unexpected, and I don't even know when it happened. What I do know is that being without you for the last few months has been torture."

She burst into tears throwing her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much." He hugged her back burying his face in her hair.

"I'm here," he said softly, and it was a promise. "Shi, baby, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Shilo asked. He gave a significant glance to her belly.

"I should have thought a little bit more with my upper head that night."

Shilo sat up. "I'm having a girl."

"Yeah?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I was going to name her Dakota."

"Pretty name." He didn't have a clue as to what he was doing. He could safely say that this was an entirely new experience.

Shilo suddenly found her feet very interesting. "I… just wanted to be sure that you know that you don't have to stay." He arched an eyebrow at her. "I chose to keep the baby. You didn't sign on for this."

"Shi-"

"I'd understand. I mean, you have a life that doesn't include children. And I made this choice without asking you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "I won't lie and say that I wanted this but I'm not going to leave you to fend for yourself. Besides, I'm selfish. I want you in my life. No matter what."

"Damn hormones," Shilo said sniffling again. "I'm pissed one minute, happy the next, then I'm crying, then horny-"

"I get it," he chuckled.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Amber gave me a going away present," Graverobber said taking out a piece of paper.

"It's a degree in…" Shilo looked up at him with amusement. "You're a mortician?"

"She found it hilarious," Graverobber smirked. "I've read a lot of books and I think I can handle it. What have you been doing?"

"I'm working as a secretary at a hospital," she said laying her head on his chest. "I really am sorry."

"Let's stop apologizing," he said. "I needed to retire anyhow. I was getting old."

"And how old are you, Grave?"

"Too old for you, little girl." She shivered at his tone. "So what do you say, Shilo, want to try living a boring normal life with me?"

She giggled. "I doubt life with you could ever be boring. But I'm willing to give it a try."

"You know, baby, reunited lovers usually reaffirm their relationship."

"What exactly are you saying?" she asked looking up at him with those big brown eyes that never failed to melt him.

"I'm saying that I'd like to make love to you, Shilo." He placed a hand on her belly again. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah."

"In that case," he lifted her into his arms. She giggled has he carried her into her bedroom. He laid her gently down and kissed her slowly. He didn't know how their lives would turn out or if they'd be able to adjust to life under the radar- him especially. What he did know, as he slowly stripped her clothes off was that he loved the girl in his arms, and that he was very grateful for Amber's interference.


End file.
